


Tea

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Being rightfully upset by a situation, Implied Canon Divergence, No real tags, Slight reference to OVA, Some things directly taken from source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: A conversation is held in the living room.
Series: FMA Sky AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this just being here to connect things together, I had fun writing it. Mostly because it is kind of centered on one of my favorite characters.

Riza is pained by the state of the state these boys are in. She won’t deny that. What happened to them is obviously horrifying, even if she does not know the full extent of it.

Right now, as the Colonel talked to the boys and the elderly woman, she sat on the couch in the living room. Hearing soft footsteps, she turned to look at the young girl who had just entered the room. In her hands was a tray with two cups of tea. Behind her trots one of the small humanlike creatures- this one wearing a black cape and had spiked hair -holding a tray with sandwiches (obviously made in a rush, judging by the way the bread is haphazardly placed on top of the meat and cheese).

“Here you are.” Says the girl.

“Thanks.”

“Um..Lieutenant?”

“You can call me Riza. Riza Hawkeye. It’s nice to meet you.” She says, extending her hand for the girl to shake.

The girl doesn’t take it. “Miss Riza, have you ever shot someone?”

Riza is briefly shocked by the morbid question, but answers nonetheless. “Yes. Yes I have.”

“I hate what you soldiers do.” Says the girl. “Soldiers like are the reason my mom and dad left during the war, and they’re the reason that they never came home.”

Riza remembers the sign in front of the house. Rockbell. This is obviously the family of the Rockbell doctors who were killed in Ishval. Looking at this girl, their daughter, makes Riza feel like some of her hatred is justified. The caped creature made a soft whistling sound, gingerly resting it’s hand on the girl’s arm in a comforting manner.

“And now,” the girl continues, “now you’re here to take Ed and Al away too.”

Riza turns her head to look forward. “It’s their choice to make in the end.” She can feel the girls eyes on her. “They decide whether to move forward, or stay still.”

“Miss Riza?” Riza turns to look back at the girl. “Why did you become a soldier?”

Riza smiles. “There’s someone I want to protect, and being a soldier is the best way for me to do that.”

The dining room door opens and Roy steps out. Riza stands up and grabs her coat.

“We’re leaving.”

“Yes sir.” She responds. She turns to look at the girl. “Well, goodbye, young lady.”

“It’s Winry.” The girl, Winry, says, holding out her hand to Riza.

Riza shakes Winry’s hand. “I hope we’ll meet again, Winry.”

As she and Roy walk down the path back to the wagon, she can’t help but see the young girl’s long hair, and think it looks nice.

Roy gets onto the wagon. He holds out his hand for her and pulls her up. As they ride back to the train station, she asks what has been on her mind since they left.

“Do you think they’ll be coming, sir?”

Roy grins softly, with a look of confidence in his eye that Riza usually only sees when he talks about his plans to lead the country. “Yes, I do.”

“I’ve never seen someone look so defeated.”

“Is that what you saw?” He asks her. “No. There were fire in those eyes.”

The hay rustles in a spot not too far away from them. They stare at it, and watch as a pair of small wooden faces emerge from beneath the straw. One with a long curved beak, and the other resembling a red jackal.

The four stare at each other.

“Well,” Roy mutters, “This will be interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> That last bit was in no way planned, but now that's it there I can't imagine it not being there. Then again, who plans things nowadays?


End file.
